The BitterSweet Teenage Life
by Britt Be Me
Summary: Ginny is fighting to make it through the everyday teenage drama. Even as a witch, she can't avoid the pressures of life, especially the heartache of drooling over the world's most famous wizard!


*sigh* Its one of those days again.I dunno why but lately I've been really down in the dumps. It's actually really sad, but I find myself watching chick flicks just so I can shed a few tears. So this is going to be a really emotional story.I guess when I read the 5th book it unleashed some sort of bottled up emotion that I can't ignore any longer. I hope you enjoy this one because I'm putting a lot of myself into it. Oh, and by the way, this is from Ginny's point of view.  
  
**WARNING - If you have not yet read the fifth book, there will be spoilers in this story.now I'm not saying don't read it.but read the book and THEN read this because I feel this will be a powerful story.  
  
Furthermore, this will have a lot of romance so I guess its only fair to tell you it's a Harry/Ginny story.sorry to those of you (like my Courtney who would rather it be a Harry/Cho, or those who prefer Harry/Hermione) I also plan to put some Ron/Hermione romance in there too. I've just always felt that this is the way the pairing should be, so that's how I plan to write it!  
  
ATTENTION.I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anyother character(s)/phrase(s) that may appear in this story.I am mearly an obsessed fan who has no life and enjoys writing stories about crazy mixed- up teens' lives..  
  
Well, here's my creation.read on and hopefully enjoy!  
  
\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
  
It was the night before our return to Hogwarts that I felt a distinct change in myself. So many things happened that night, its hard to keep it all clear.  
  
It began at dinner, when Mum and Dad were discussing Percy. It was becoming harder and harder for Mum to bear his absence. Though he had found out about Harry telling the truth about Vol-- I still can't say his name all the time like the rest of them, especially when I'm feeling this insecure--  
he still refused to come back home. He felt no need to surround himself with those he felt betrayed the Ministry.and worse, betrayed him. Mum ended up leaving the dinner table bawling because she couldn't understand why Dad wouldn't speak to Percy at work. Dad had been really stubborn lately, always yelling or trying to ignore everyone by occupying himself with work for the Order. It felt like the family was drifting apart. Furthermore, Fred and George were so busy with their joke shop, Mum couldn't help but notice. So when she confronted them, that night after leaving the dinner table, they of course told all. Mum said she was angry, ashamed, amazed, proud, happy, and yet sad.all at the same time. She fought with them the joke shop, saying they had much more potential, but when no compromises could be made, even an hour and a half later, Fred and George just left the room not wanting to argue anymore. They all knew the twins only gave up because they saw the way Percy was hurting Mum and they knew they couldn't do that to her. That mearly left Ron and I to keep the family peace.  
  
But that was only the beginning of my night. A little while after we had dessert (Mum has this obsession with creating both a huge dinner and dessert for each one of us the night before we go back to school) I went to the attic to check for mail. I found I had received an owl from Dean Thomas. Things had actually been going pretty well between us since we began dating at the end of the last term. He was quite a sweetheart and he seemed to treat me well enough. We met up in Diagon Ally a few times this summer, when owls didn't seem like enough. He would buy me flowers and wait for me in front of a Flourish and Blotts each time and we would spend the day together. It all seemed pretty nice. He also seemed really attached to me, so I felt almost secure that he was in this for a long, meaningful relationship. He had finally kissed me on our second meeting. It wasn't exactly the best kiss I ever had, but it was his first, so I kinda felt special. It was like I meant enough to him to become his first kiss, like he wouldn't have it any other way. He would send me long love letters and lots of poetry almost everyday, telling me he was thinking about me and missed me and couldn't wait to see me again. So as I untied the parchment from the owl's leg, I assumed it was just Dean being Dean, sending me another love letter. But when I read it, I realized all too soon how wrong I really was.  
  
"Dear Ginny, I'm sorry for having to write to you like this but I feel this issue can no longer be ignored. You see, I think that things have been great so far and all, but its just no going as I planned. We're just too far away from one another to get the whole relationship experience. I just don't think this is going to work out. Besides, I think it would be better for both of us going into this year not to be tied down to anyone because it will be stressful year and I don't want that to put a strain on our relationship. I'm sorry, Ginny. Though I discovered I love you, I've been realizing I'm not in love with you. Please, forgive me for this. I hope you and I can still be friends despite all this. Well, I can't wait to see you. Good luck this year! Love, Dean"  
  
I was furious! How could that stupid git dump me? My eyes were tearing up as I reread the letter a thousand times over. I actually thought this was going to become something special, but then this! Worst of all, he had to use the most dreadful line in all of break-up history, "I love you but I'm not in love with you." When I shed the very first tear, I was done dealing with it. I crumpled the parchment into a ball and dropped on the floor, hoping to not let it phase me. This was definitely what I'd call a bad day.  
  
However, it didn't stop there. I decided to venture to Ron's room. Since Harry and Hermione came to stay with us, the three of them have spent countless hours locked up in that dreadfully messy room planning their next big adventure, I suppose. So as I entered the room I thought I would see blue prints and maps and whatnot laying about on the floor. I was dreadfully wrong, for that wasn't what was on the floor. Oh, no.not at all. I was unfortunate enough to see Hermione and Ron sitting on the floor with their arms wrapped tightly around eachother disgustingly - er, well, there's no other way to put it - making out. The sad part is, they didn't even hear me enter.  
  
"So, who's winning?" I asked startling them both enough that they banged their heads, Hermione jumped, and Ron bit his tongue. They also both turned a vivid shade of scarlet.  
  
Hermione looked uneasy, "Ginny, we didn't hear you come in."  
  
"So I've noticed." I then glanced at Ron who had gone into nervous shakes, "Oh, Ron! Do come off it.I'm not going to tell Mum." As Ron sighed with relief, I glance quickly around the room and saw they were alone. "Where's Harry?"  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron with one of those "you look so cute when you're being a pathetic loser" looks, and upon realizing I was still waiting for an answer and Ron was unable to talk, she finally replied, " He's gone to the attic to feed Hedwig." So I was off to find him.  
  
I walked up the creaky stairs to the attic, trying not to make too much noise because the sound drove me crazy. I opened the attic door at the top of the 13th stair and gazed upon a comforting sight. Harry stood no more then 10 feet away from me, gently petting Hedwig as she cooed softly. Beyond him sat an open window showing the clear starry night sky, and allowing a cold breeze flow into the room, tossing Harry's unruly black hair about. He turned around and smiled warmly at me. I felt a tingle go up my spine as his eyes seemed to light up upon my entrance. I could never get over that crush I've had on Harry since the day I first met him six years ago on platform 9 and three-quarters. There was just something so appealing about him.  
  
"Hello there, Ginny," he interrupted my thoughts, and yet I didn't mind. "What brings you up here?"  
  
I thought quickly, "umm.I'm just checking for mail, that's all." I smiled at him nervously. I blew it, I though, he thinks I'm stalking him.  
  
"Oh? Well, I can't say I've seen any," he said half-heartedly.  
  
"No? Okay then.I guess I'll just -" before I even came up with a good excuse he interrupted me.  
  
"Ginny, please don't get angry at me but I - I umm -," I stared at him, completely perplexed, "I read you're letter - the one from Dean - I'm so sorry to hear he said those things"  
  
That's when the change really began. I should have been angry, I should have screamed or pouted or cried, but as I looked deeply into his gorgeous green eyes I saw how truly sincere he was. My eyes became glassy and I felt a single hot tear roll down my cheek, which had now become cold from the wind. He gracefully move towards me, like only did in my dreams, and tightly embraced me. Was this a dream?  
  
He pulled away slowly, smiled at me, and wiped away my tear. He then turned at went back to the window to tend to Hedwig. He almost seemed a bit embarrassed by it all, seeing his ears turn a slight pink. It was a perfect moment, but now all that was left was the awkward silence.  
  
"So," he finally broke it after what seemed like an hour, "do you reckon we head back downstairs.it is getting late."  
  
I sighed, which I think came out too loudly judging by the puzzled expression on Harry's face. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go," I said but I really didn't mean it. I wanted to talk to him, to share everything about me, learn everything about him, but most of all I really wanted him to kiss me right now.  
  
I stared at him longingly as he slowly walked out of the room. I turned to Hedwig and pet her for a moment, finding comfort in her tranquillity. She was at peace, not a care in the world. I wish I could be like that, just once, and stop worrying about every intricate detail.  
  
"OH MY." my thoughts were interrupted once again by Harry. He stood behind me with a look of sudden shock and horror. Like he had just seen the unthinkable.but what could it.UH-OH.Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Umm.Harry, what's the matter?" I said as coolly as possible, trying to hold in my laughter and seem concerned. I just don't understand how he didn't know,  
  
"Ginny, I saw.I saw.oh goodness did I ever see." He rambled as a look of disgust came over his face.  
  
"Harry, what happened? Please tell me." Somehow he was taking it worse then I expected.  
  
"I went down stairs to get ready for bed in my room, and you're Mum was fast asleep in her room right next to ours, so I didn't want to wake her up, so I was quiet and cautious, and when I walked in.I saw a dreadful sight.I saw.I saw." he paused. I still didn't understand the big deal.until he continued. "Ugh.I'll just say it.Ron was going up Hermione's shirt." he sighed, half relieved, half disturbed.  
  
"What?" I stared in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, and the worst part they were on the bottom bunk.my bed! I figured they had a thing for eachother, I just never realized it was to that degree." He shrugged.  
  
"ICK..my brother is such a perv.." I shuddered at the thought of my brother doing something like that.  
  
"Oh, well" Harry looked at me with a hint of concern in his eyes. "We should probably get to bed." I nodded and walked towards the stairs. "You know, Ginny, I think this year is going to be a good one, especially for you and I."  
  
Needless to say I was extremely confused at this point. What did he mean by 'especially for you and I'? Like any normal fifteen year old girl I thought two things, the worst and the best. I suddenly became bright and chipper, blushing profusely, with a smile plastered on my face. I thought maybe this was it, my chance. Maybe Harry finally was ready to return the affection I had for him. Maybe life didn't suck as much as I thought.  
And then thought two struck. Maybe he was being nice because its getting later in our schooling and things went up hill for him and he thinks they will for me too, but it actually had nothing to do with us together in any way, shape, or form.  
I wanted to ask him, to know every thought in his head. But I knew I should let it go, at least for tonight. I'd talk to him in the morning and on the train. I smiled slightly, thinking of the possibilities, and still feeling the warmth of his embrace. Then, I bit my lower lip lightly, as I always do when I think, and sighed. Regardless of good or bad, this year was going to be long if I have to wait to discover exactly what "especially for you and I" meant. 


End file.
